Merag (SWTOR)
Merag is Bill's Republic main. She was created for hide and seek and to continue the Barian Legacy. For the detailed backstory, see Shadow Origins: Merag Story Merag lived on the planet Baria with her brother Peyagrrom and friends Mizael, Durbe and Vesmir. They all lived peaceful lives until a shuttle descended upon them as Dark Master Gravatus arrived. He told them they had grown too powerful and were a threat to his rule, so he began to wipe them all out. Peyagrrom and Durbe were slain as Mizael took Merag to a spaceport where they said their goodbyes as she professed her love for him but he wanted to keep it professional and launched her to Tython as Mizael held off Vesmir who joined Gravatus, while she was escaping Gravatus wiped hers and Mizael's memories. Merag's shuttle flew through space approaching the beautiful planet of Tython instead of crash landing a tractor beam from a cruiser intercepted the shuttle bringing it safely in. The crewman opened and Merag laid on the ground knocked out, they took her to Jedi Master Willenskraft who took the young one in as his apprentice teaching her the ways of the force. Merag trained hard learning hand to hand combat as well as saber combat she also began to experience mind reading abilities which Willenskraft thought was part of her Jedi powers. Merag became a Knight and on a mission to Ord Mentel she witnessed a smuggler captured by a crime syndicate she rescued him and fought side by side with him but got a scar on her forehead by an attacker which she used the force to strangle him to death. The smuggler whose name was Durbe journeyed with her on various missions. One night she awoke with a start as she felt something distant awaken in her but she shrugged it off. The next day she and Durby on their starship fell under attack by a Imperial ship where a SIth and a robot mercenary arrived , Merag tackled the sith fighting him while Durbe took on the robot mercenary. Merag managed to beat the sith down but was attacked by the robot that incapacitated Durbe but she quickly got the upper hand ending the fight in a standstill as the sith named Mizael explained why he was there to recruit them as members of his race: Barians. Durby and Merag both agreed and were given powers by Mizael except Merag who was revealed as already a barian left to join them forming the Barian Legacy and introducing them to Mizael's master Dark Lord Goldvanius. Merag and Mizael developed a strong relationship showing hints of mutual feelings and always overpowering him in their sparring matches, while the rest clearly saw they were crushing on each other. They were sent on a mission to Corellia to track a criminal and on their way Mizael and Merag had a intimate conversation which she ended by kissing him on the cheek. The Barians landed at Corellia's coordinates for the criminal but were met by an evil sith instead, who claimed he was once a barian emperor along with them named Vesmir. He tried to act nice but quickly showed his true colors and fought them. Vesmir overpowered Nasch and Durbe as Mizael and Merag combined to fight him but he overwhelmed them with his teleportation and saber strikes. Merag was knocked out while Mizael fought Vesmir who revealed some information that stirred memories in her, she rose and with Nasch and Durbe who also regained themselves and managed to drive him back as Mizael finished him off pushing off the building they were on but not before Vesmir slashed Mizael's face leaving a large gash. Mizael was taken back to Dromund Kaas where Merag stayed with him and when he was better she revealed the conclusion she came to from the stirred memories that Vesmir was responsible for their extinction and witnessed Mizael being given a mask to hide his face and strike fear into his enemies. Later Merag confronted Mizael about her feelings and he returned them as they started a relationship. Relationships *Peyagrrom - brother *Nasch- ally *Mizael- ally/husband *Durbe- ally *Vesmir- enemy *Willenskraft - mentor Appearance Merag is a slender girl with black hair and blue eyes, she wears a dark blue cloak with a brown chest stripe and a blue dress robe, she wears sandals and wirstguards instead of gloves, she weilds a cyan blue double bladed lightsaber Stats *Lv 60 *Jedi Consular *Jedi Shadow Abilites/Powers Merag gained her Barian powers at birth and they grew too quickly which led to several accidents, she then spent most of her life to harness and control her powers, finally when she was escaping Baria, Dark Master Gravatus wiped her memory and she lost knowledge of her powers. She trained as a Jedi and became skilled in lightsaber combat and hand to hand, she has a strong spiritual connection and she can tap some of her dormant powers when she is in a enhanced emotional state. She has a secret to her powers that only Gravatus and Goldvanius can sense. Gallery Merag force1.png|Merag calls on force to lift a enemy up Merag swtor6.png Merag swtor7.png Merag swtor8.png Merag swtor4.png Merag swtor10.png SWTOR graphics16.png SWTOR graphics12.png SWTOR graphics11.png SWTOR graphics13.png SWTOR graphics14.png merag light.png Merag swtor11.png Merag swtor12.png meragagain1.png merag sombra1.png merag sombra2.png merag sombra3.png merag sombra4.png merag sombra5.png merag scoff.png merag scoff2.png merag scoff3.png merag scoff4.png merag scoff5.png merag new look3.png merag new look5.png merag new look4.png merag new look2.png merag new look1.png injured merag2.png injured merag4.png merag new1.png merag new2.png merag new3.png merag new4.png merag new5.png merag new6.png merag new7.png merag new8.png merag new11.png merag new13.png merag new14.png merag new15.png merag new26.png merag new27.png merag new29.png merag new30.png merag new31.png merag new33.png merag new34.png merag new35.png merag new37.png merag new38.png merag new45.png merag new46.png merag spirit1.png merag spirit2.png merag new 50.png merag new 51.png merag doh1.png merag doh2.png merag doh4.png merag doh.png merag doh5.png merag doh7.png merag doh8.png merag doh11.png merag doh12.png merag doh13.png merag doh14.png merag doh15.png merag doh16.png merag doh18.png merag doh17.png ziost16.png ziost17.png ziost18.png ziost19.png ziost20.png Category:SWTOR Category:SWTOR Fiction Category:Republic Category:Fiction Category:Fictional Character